ProjectBeautiful
by Writer Majestic
Summary: This is my late entry for #projectbeautiful


**_OMG! I'm so late with this entry but, I wanted to get involved with this so bad so I'm going to submit anyway. My life is so busy between school, sports, my social life, church and etc. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it._**

**_#projectbeautiful_**

* * *

Hate._  
_

Love.

Power.

Weakness.

You.

Them.

He put everything and everyone into categories. He makes stereotypes and does so to everyone he comes into contact with. He can't help it. Living in another's shadow can do things to you. Turn you antisocial, make you extremely jealous of everything that person does, and make you do this you thought you never would.

For Caspian, all he ever did is try to live up to his parents view of a perfect son. Even Though his brother, Jack, seemed to fit it perfectly. You see his father believed strongly in fitness and keeping yourself in shape. Jack was the picture of fitness and good health. Caspian, however, was more a stick figure. His mom was a hair fanatic, she loved beautiful luscious hair. Again, Jack long burnet hair made his mom go crazy. Caspian had short, lifeless hair that made his mom cringe sometimes at the sight of it.

Caspian always resented his family for that, but he would never admit it.

Instead, he plays it cool and acts as if it doesn't phase him. It may work for a while, but everyone has a breaking point.

/.

Caspian walked with a steady pace. He eyes on his shoes as they hit the sidewalk, one after the other. Suddenly, he bumped into something hard and tall. He stepped back and mumbled an apology.

''What the hell? Are you blind?'' he rudely replied.

''No I-''

He was cut off by a hand connecting with his face. The smack made him stumble back and trip over his large feet. Luckily his book bag cushioned his fall, but to his misfortune a foot slammed into stomach.

''You piece of shit don't you ever touch me, again.'' he said.

Caspian could tell by the red and black on his jacket that he was a Black Dragon. After a few well-aimed kicks to his torso, he got bored and left. Pain shot through his stomach as he tried to stand. Where was Jack? Every morning Jack left out a little early to walk with Kim. Caspian chose not to be a third wheel.

Finally on his feet, he brushed dirt off t-shirt and began to walk again. _Hopefully this day will be over real soon. _

/.

He looked in the mirror with his shirt rolled up. Bruises covered his stomach and chest. Some faint, others turning purple and starting to hurt. He left is shirt fall back to his waist. He sighed, trying to keep in the tears from forming and eventually falling. The door to the bathroom opened and two seniors walked in.

''So did you see Jack take down SEVEN Black Dragons by himself?'' one asked excitingly.

''Yeah, bro it was amazing,'' he answered with equal enthusiasm.

The one that spoke first went to the sink and washed his hands.

''Dude, its Cassie,'' the other said as he grabbed Caspian's shoulder.

The one at the sink shook his hands to dry them, ''come on, man lets just go.''

''Hold up, Jay.''

He swung me around to face him, ''it's lunchtime, what you doing in here?''

He asked as if he didn't already knew. Caspian always ate lunch in the bathroom so he wouldn't be bothered.

''I-''

''Huh? Speak up, Cassie.''

The other, who was named Jay, sighed in frustration behind him. Caspian wondered why he didn't just grab his friend and leave.

''You're not letting me speak... can I just go?''

He smirked evilly, ''now, we're gonna have some fun.''

Before Caspian could get away, strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He struggled to get free by trying to punch him, but it was too late. He was flipped head first into a toilet. His breathing was cut off. Caspian failed his arms in a meaningless effort to breath. His head and nose started to burn as seconds passed. He heard laughter from the person who was causing him this such pain.

Suddenly, he was lifted up. He gulped for air and tried to get from the guys hold.

''Now for round two,'' he said chuckling.

Before he went down Caspian glance at Jay that hadn't move from his spot. A look of sympathy was on his face. His face disappeared from his view, though, as he is dropped back into the toilet bowl. This time it was longer. It was so long that it made Caspian think he was going to die, but at the moment that didn't seem like a bad idea. He actually wanted to die at the moment.

Just as he was about to give up, he was lifted up from the bowl. The boy dropped him on the floor and fled with his friend. Tears filled his eyes as he curled up in a ball.

/.

He spent the day in that bathroom. Lucky for him not many people came into that particular. That experience in the toilet bowl was his first, but it was the first time there was a bystander. He lost count of how many times he wished for just one bystander to witness his pain. Jay had seen this happen to him and did nothing. _No more._

Caspian rose to his feet and opened the door to his stall. He walked to the mirror and his face became hard. He was going to end this all, no matter what anyone said.

This was his last straw.

/.

As he left the school, he kept his head down so no one would call him out. That's when he spotted Jay and his friend from earlier. He headed for them not thinking straight. Before he knew it he reached them and his fist hit his face. Caspian hit as hard as he could, but he didn't stumble.

''What the hell, Cassie!'' he yelled gripping the attention of everyone around him.

''First my name is Caspian not Cassie, second that for what you did in the bathroom.''

He got his face although he was obviously taller, ''what's with the sudden spunk?''

''I don't know when someone tried to drown you I think you get a little upset.''

He grabbed Caspian's collar, ''you got a smart mouth, but I-''

''Hey what are you doin' with my brother?'' a voice spoke from the left.

It was Jack. He was with his friends, probably on their way their Dojo. He walked over them and they gut let go of his collar.

''Don't grab him like that, ever.'' Jack warned.

He just at Jack as he had a stare down with the guy.

''Lucas, lets just get out of here.'' Jay said pulling at his friends upper arm.

''Whatever,'' he muttered as he walked away.

Jack turned his focus to Caspian, ''what happened?''

He was so frustrated with Jack. Coming out of no where with his stupid hero complex trying to save the day. He didn't need him.

''None of your business,'' Caspian answered rudely as he tried to walk away.

Jack got ahold of his wrist, ''Caspian, I just tryin' to help.''

He pulled from his hold, ''Well, maybe I don't want your help.''

Caspian walked away from Jack. He called after him, but he ignored him.

_Jack ruined everything! The one time I try to prove himself, Jack comes in trying to be the over protective brother. Where was he when I was getting beat up in that supply closet or when I got stuffed in that locker or when Frank dumped his mystery meat in my pants. He was nowhere to be found! Now he wants all off a sudden get involved in my life. No. I'm so done with all of this... _

He reached his house and opened the front door to hear laughter and the sound of his father telling another sleazy joke. Caspian rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs.

''Hey, Cas how was your-''

''Fine.'' he cut her off rudely.

''Hey, don't talk to your mother like that,'' his dad warns.

He ignored his dad and slammed his door. Throwing off his book bag and jacket, he sat on his bed. His fists were clenched and his face hard. Suddenly, he felt so alone. Like he was the only one going through this. He always heard in those assemblies that if you were being bullied that you should speak up. Well, that's exactly what Caspian did, but it never worked so he stopped.

It was a hopeless case and even the principle knew. He felt his previously feelings of anger grow, again. This time resentment came along with it. He hopped off his bed and got a pen and piece of paper. As he wrote he thought about all the good times he had had with his family. Those times were so long ago that he thought his family wouldn't even think to miss him. _They only think of themselves. _He began to write again and as he got more words on the paper tears began to blur his vision. He wiped them away and continued.

Soon enough, he finished and folded it in half. He set it on his nightstand. Sighing, he stood and opened his door. The smell of chicken and mac and cheese hit his nose. He close his eyes and just stood there for a moment. _I'll miss mom's cooking. _

''Hey, Cas,'' a voice greeted from behind him.

He turned to see Jack, with a small smile on his face. He raised his hand to wave.

Jack chuckled, ''you okay, Cas? We usually talk to each other when we're at home.''

''I'm fine, Jack,'' Caspian replied dryly.

Jack raised his hands in surrender, ''time to eat, bro.''

He walked past him and Caspian mumbled, ''not hungry.''

As his brother left down the stairs he began to think about the times in elementary school when they would walk into the school, arm on each other's shoulders. They made vows to be the bestest friends forever. Caspian loved those times. It all changed in middle school, though. Jack got taller and more involved in karate while Caspian read more books. They began to grow apart.

He walked down the hall to his parents room. The door was cracked, he pushed it open gently with his finger. It opened willingly. His parents room was large, hardwood covered the floor. A walk in closet was to the left and the bathroom to the right. Caspian creeped to the closet and slide it open. His mother's clothes were the first thing he seen. He walked deeper into the closet and reached his dad's side.

Caspian bent down and searched through his shoe boxes finding nothing. He stood and looked through the shelves still not finding what he was looking for. Frustrated, he walked out the closet, but stopped when remembered something. He turned around and looked on the shelves, again. This time he looked, he focused and looked more thorough. His efforts yielded favorable results when he picked up the box.

It was a plain black box with small lock on it. Caspian yanked at the lock, but it wouldn't budge. Checking behind him, listening for his parents and/or Jack, he smashed it against the shelf. It still didn't budge. So, Caspain tried to bust the box instead. Finally, he busted into it. He pulled out the object. It examined it and stuffed it into his pocket and put the box back into its hiding place.

/.

On his way to school, some teens that were across the street yelled out to him. This time it was different, though. One of them that was among the group said some words that made Caspian review everything.

''Would you all shut up, I mean seriously grow a pair.''

He watched as the group mumbled, but obey the girl. She glanced across the street at her to realize that it was none other than Jack's Kim Crawford. _Where's Jack? _She caught him looking and shot him a smile. Caspian got all warm inside, but the feeling left when Jack ran up beside her. _Once again Jack ruins everything. _

/.

Caspian's palms were sweaty as he open the doors to the school. Many people were around, talking and greeting friends. He stopped walking in the middle of the front corridor that led to two hallways. He looked around nervously as some gave him's weird looks. _Just_ c_alm down._ His hand felt the object in his pocket. _Time to end this._

''HEY!'' he screamed gripped some people's attention, but many ignored him._  
_

_You asked for it. _

He gripped the object in his pocket and pulled it out.

It was a gun.

Screams were heard from the large crowd in the corridor.

''SHUT UP!''

The crowd obeyed.

''I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE! I BEEN CRITICIZED EVERYDAY I BEEN AT THIS DAMN SCHOOL AND I'M SICK OF IT!''

The gun was above his head for all to see. People from outside watched in horror.

''I HA-''

''Put the gun down!'' yelled someone from the crowd.

Out pushed the resource officer holding his gun in his hand. Caspian panicked a little and pulled the trigger shooting twice at the ceiling. To his surprise he startled the officer and dropped his gun.

''STAY AWAY FROM ME!'' he yelled.

He felt numb.

''Caspian...''

It was a small and calm voice from behind him. He recognized it anywhere.

''Stay away...''

''Caspian, please...'' Jack pleaded.

He didn't turn to face his brother, he was too ashamed.

''P-please don't do this, Cas...''

''SHUT UP!''

He turned to face his brother to see that he was on his knees with tears in his eyes.

Caspian stepped away from him, ''let me do this...''

Caspian felt the cold metal as it pointed it under his chin. Happiness filled him oddly as he put pressure on the trigger.

''Bye, Jack-''

''NOOO!''

/.

He sat down in the chair facing the window. His brother sat in the chair on the opposite picked up the phone that allowed them to communicate. Jack stared at him for a moment before picking it up.

''Hey, Jack,'' Caspian greeted with the best voice he could muster.

Jack just stared with unreadable expression.

''Jack, could you say something... please.''

Caspian waited, but his brother remained silent. His eyes dropped to his shoes, he tugged at his light blue jumpsuit.

''I miss you, bro...''

Caspian's head snapped up at the sound of his beloved brothers voice.

''I do too, its been really hard without seeing you guys everyday.''

''I thought mom and dad came a lot?''

''Yeah, they do, but they have a life and work too.''

Jack chucked briefly, ''the gang said hey and they hope you're doing well.''

He smiled, it was nice to have people thinking of him.

''Tell them I said thanks it means a lot,'' he paused, ''I want to get out of here.''

A tear spilled out the young teen's eye. Jack sighed and tried to keep his composure. Caspian placed his hand on the window. Jack placed his in the same spot as Caspian.

''I'm sorry Caspian, next time I promise I'll do better.'' Jack said with the most serious tone.

And he meant.

* * *

_**First, I want to want say that I dedicate this story to any and all people going through similar situations, Or anyone plain just getting bullied. **_

_**I apologize for all the silent bystanders like Jay. **_

_**I apologize for the people who use things like karate or some other skill to beat up and put down like that Black Dragon.**_

_**I apologize for all the guys who are obsessed with showing off to their friends like Lucas.**_

_**I apologize for all the victim's families for being obvious to their brother's, sister's, daughter's, and son's pain.**_

_**I also would like to thank all the vocal bystanders like Kim.**_

_**And the promise maker's like Jack, who love and protect.**_

_**Next, I just want to say that this is a stupid late entry, but like I said I had to take part. I've been anti-bulling for the longest I want to urge you to be too. Hope you like the story, hope it made you think.**_

_**This is my entry for #projectbeautiful -Angel**_


End file.
